Me and That Ghost
by Lxarxs
Summary: Kisah seorang Kyuhyun yang bertemu sesosok hantu aegyo bernama Sungmin yang lambat laun merubah hidupnya. Crack! Mind to review?
1. Chapter 1

**Me and That Ghost**

**A Super Junior fanfiction**

**Warning **: Crack! Don't like don't read!

**Summary** : Kyuhyun bertemu dengan Sungmin tanpa disengaja. Kyuhyun jengah dan begitupun dengan Sungmin. Kyuhyun si babo dan Sungmin si hantu aegyo. Bagaimana kisahnya?

**Disclaimer** : SJ belongs to themselves and SM Entertainment. This fiction is mine.

Happy reading!

**-xoxoxo-**

_**Flashback**_

"Hey! Kamu!" teriak suara cempreng itu dari belakang Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun kecil yang sedari tadi asik menghancurkan sebuah istana pasir di taman ini menoleh ke belakang.

"Kamu sedang apa? Ah! Kamu merusak istana pasirku!" tuduh anak kecil yang seumuran dengan Kyuhyun itu sambil melemparkan sebuah ember kecil berwarna biru itu ke kepala Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengaduh kesakitan tetapi tidak protes sedikitpun kepada anak itu. "M-mianhae, aku pikir yang membuat istana ini sudah pulang.."

Anak itu mendengus kesal, "sudah pulang ke rumah Bapa di surga sih iya!"

Kyuhyun bangkit berdiri di hadapan anak kecil yang ketus tersebut, "a-aku minta maaf.. Jeongmal mianhae.." mohonnya sambil menunduk sedih.

Anak kecil itu memalingkan wajahnya, ia tidak sadar kalau Kyuhyun mulai memperhatikan dirinya secara seksama–dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki.

Anak yang lebih pendek darinya dengan rambut curly-nya yang kemerahan, pipinya yang tembam seperti bakpao dan kulit yang putih mulus seputih salju.

"Apa lihat-lihat?" teriak anak itu percaya diri dengan suara cemprengnya itu.

Kyuhyun tersentak dan kembali menundukkan kepalanya, "m-mianhae.."

"Huh!" lagi-lagi anak itu memalingkan wajahnya sambil mendengus sebal.

"Hey, namamu siapa?" tanya anak itu tanpa menatap Kyuhyun, bukannya menatap lawan bicaranya ia malah sibuk memperhatikan seluruh isi taman ini.

"Kyuhyun. Aku Cho Kyuhyun." Kyuhyun sedikit merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dalam dirinya, ia gugup.

Sedangkan anak itu hanya membuka mulutnya membentuk huruf 'O' besar dan tidak membalas lagi perkataan Kyuhyun.

"Kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu. Aku sudah dijemput, tuh!" kata anak itu sambil menunjuk sebuah limousine hitam yang terparkir di parkiran taman. "Sampai jumpa lain waktu!"

"Ah–!" belum sempat Kyuhyun menanyakan nama anak itu, anak itu malah dengan seenaknya meninggalkan dia.

Kyuhyun memandangi sosok mungil dan manis itu dari kejauhan yang kini sedang tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya tinggi-tinggi. "Sampai jumpa nanti, Cho Kyuhyun! Aku akan mengingatmu! Dadaah!"

Blush!

Seketika itu juga, Kyuhyun kecil merasakan wajahnya sangat panas dan memerah. Ia memandang ke depan tetapi anak itu beserta limousine hitamnya sudah tidak ada.

"D-dia.. Manis sekali.." gumam Kyuhyun. Ia lagi-lagi merasa sesuatu melesak ke dalam tubuhnya tiba-tiba, jantungnya berdegup kencang dan wajahnya masih memerah.

Apa ini yang disebut jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama?

_**End of flashback**_

**-xoxoxo-**

**10 tahun kemudian**

Kyuhyun melangkah menuju kelasnya yang berada di ujung koridor. Sesekali ia menutup kedua telinganya ketika teriakan-teriakan memekan dari para penggemarnya masuk ke gendang telinganya. Maaf, ralat. Hampir merusak gendang telinganya.

Lelaki dengan perawakan tinggi, wajah yang tampan dan IQ diatas rata-rata itu memang jadi incaran banyak gadis di sekolahnya. Padahal ia baru saja bersekolah disini setengah semester kurang. Ia yang baru lulus dan masuk ke sekolah ini langsung mendapat berjubel-jubel fans yang menamakan dirinya _**Sparkyu**_.

Berlebihan. Itu satu-satunya komentar yang keluar dari bibir seorang Cho Kyuhyun ketika mendengar hal tersebut.

"Kyuhyun!" Kyuhyun merasakan bahunya di rangkul oleh seseorang. Ia mendapati seorang lelaki yang lebih pendek darinya sedang merangkul bahunya dan tersenyum lebar.

"Ada apa, Mochi?" tanya Kyuhyun singkat.

"Hari ini aku main ke rumahmu, ya! Mau minta game baru di laptopmu, game ku udah pada bulukan semua coba," jelas Henry dengan nada setengah mengadu. "Aku sudah bawa laptopku, kok!"

"Nae, kalau begitu aku ikut mobilmu, ya." Balas Kyuhyun malas. Henry hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum ke semua gadis yang di lewatinya.

"KYAAA! HENRY-GE! KYAAA!"

"KYUHYUN OPPA! KYAAAAAA!"

Kira-kira begitulah teriakan-teriakan para gadis yang dilewati mereka berdua.

Berbeda dengan Kyuhyun yang cuek dan menatap lurus ke depan tanpa menyunggingkan senyum sedikitpun, Henry malah tersenyum manis dan berdadah-dadah-ria kearah para gadis-gadis itu.

"Kau menggelikan, Hen.." gumamnya sambil memperhatikan tingkah laku sahabatnya itu. Sedangkan Henry malah nyengir kuda.

"Mereka itu _**Strings**_, para penggemarku. Masa iya aku harus mengacuhkan mereka yang begitu mengagumi aku yang keren ini?" tanya Henry dengan narsisnya.

"Yang ada kau itu aneh." Kyuhyun tertawa kecil.

"Kyunnie!"

**-xoxoxo-**

"Kyuhyun, tebak tadi malam aku baca artikel apa.." kata Donghae yang duduk sebangku dengan Kyuhyun sambil mengerjakan soal-soal matematika yang diberikan guru mereka.

"Artikel apa memangnya?"

"Ada orang yang pacaran sama hantu!"

Kyuhyun menatap Donghae aneh dengan mulut menganga.

"Palingan kau baca di komik-komik alien yang biasa kau baca, Hae.."

"Sudah kubilang panggil aku hyung!" dengus Donghae.

"Ngapain, sih? Kita sekelas ini, kan.."

"Tetap saja kau lebih muda dariku!"

"Repot, ah! Lalu gimana dengan artikel yang kau baca itu? Apa menariknya?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada penasaran.

"Gak ada, sih.." kata Donghae singkat hingga membuat Kyuhyun manyun seketika. "Tapi, katanya arwah yang gentayangan itu bisa naksir ataupun kagum sama kita."

Kyuhyun tampak tidak terlalu peduli dengan lanjutan Donghae.

"Mereka akan mengikuti kita sesuka hati mereka!" tutur Donghae lagi. "Hey, kau dengar omonganku tidak sih? Dasar babo!"

"Aku dengar, kok. Tapi rasanya sangat tidak masuk akal, aku gak percaya!" elaknya dan kembali mengerjakan soal matematika yang ia tinggal ngobrol dari tadi.

"Ya sudah kalau nggak percaya. Aku kan gak minta kau buat percaya, dasar babo!" omel Donghae sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan pulpennya ke kepala Kyuhyun tiga kali berturut-turut.

Kyuhyun tidak mengelak dari siksaan Donghae ataupun protes, ia hanya diam tertegun sambil memikirkan perkataan Donghae barusan.

"Dingin, ya?" tanya Kyuhyun tiba-tiba.

"Panas gini dibilang dingin, AC kelas kita kan rusak! Babo babo babo!" jawab Donghae sambil mengetukkan kepala Kyuhyun dengan pulpennya lagi.

Kyuhyun hanya terdiam dan masih mengelus-elus perkataan Donghae mempengaruhi keadaan sekitarnya dan membuatnya menjadi paranoid sendiri.

Sekedar catatan saja, Kyuhyun boleh saja berbadan besar dan pintar. Tapi untuk satu hal tentang makhluk halus, ia bisa ciut seketika.

Memalukan Sparkyu saja, dasar babo.

**-xoxoxo-**

"Yay! Gomawo, Kyuhyunnie! Mwah! I love you full! Aku pulang dulu, ya!" seru Henry kegirangan sambil memeluk sahabatnya itu.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum kecil dan mendorong Henry keluar pagar, "ayo pulang! Jangan datang lagi, ya!" gurau Kyuhyun. Henry cemberut.

"Bercanda, Mochi~! Ayo pulang, itu supirmu sudah jemput juga. Sampai jumpa besok, ya!" ujar Kyuhyun sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Henry.

"Baiklah, aku pulang dulu. Kau hati-hati di rumah, ya! Awas ada yang nemenin kamu! Dadaaaaaaah!" pesan Henry terkikik geli dan segera berlari memasuki mobilnya begitu Kyuhyun sudah siap dengan sendalnya.

"JANGAN BALIK LAGI!" teriak Kyuhyun frustasi.

Ia menghela nafas ketika mobil Henry sudah menghilang dari pandangannya dan masuk ke dalam rumahnya, bergegas naik ke lantai dua di mana kamarnya berada. Rumahnya sepi karena kakak perempuan, ayah dan ibunya sudah pindah keluar negeri.

Ia menaiki tangga dengan langkah gemetar, sesekali ia melirik ke belakangnya.

"Aneh, aku merasa ada yang mengikutiku tadi.."

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya lagi dan berhenti lagi tepat di depan pintu kamarnya. Ia melihat lagi ke belakangnya dan dilihatnya tidak ada apa-apa.

"Aku gak suka dipermainkan gini, ya.." keluhnya dan membuka pintu kamarnya dengan perlahan.

DEG!

"!" teriak Kyuhyun dan seketika pingsan di tempat.

**-xoxoxo-**

Kyuhyun membuka matanya perlahan, mendapati seseorang berambut hitam yang asing baginya berada di atasnya. Kyuhyun segera duduk dari posisinya dan melihat sosok itu dengan seksama.

"K-k-kau.." Kyuhyun tergagap-gagap menunjuk lelaki manis dan berwajah pucat itu.

"Apa? Nunjuk-nunjuk.. Gak sopan!" balas lelaki itu galak.

"K-KAU SIAPA? KENAPA KAU BISA ADA DI JENDELA KAMARKU! MELAYANG-LAYANG GITU LAGI!" teriak Kyuhyun gak nyantai sambil menyudutkan dirinya ke pintu kamarnya.

Sosok dihadapannya memandang Kyuhyun aneh dan menarik nafas panjang dan membuangnya lagi.

"Aku Sungmin. Lee Sungmin, salam kenal!" kata Sungmin ceria, lengkap dengan senyuman yang menghiasi wajahnya yang pucat itu.

"AKU TIDAK PEDULI NAMAMU SUNGMIN ATAU SIAPA! KENAPA KAU BISA ADA DI DEPAN JENDELA KAMARKU DAN MELAYANG-LAYANG BEGITU, HAH?" teriak Kyuhyun menunjuk-nujuk Sungmin dengan jari tengahnya.

"BERHENTI MEMPERLAKUKAN AKU SEPERTI ITU, BABO!" Sungmin menendang kaki Kyuhyun, tapi tembus. Kyuhyun melotot.

"YA! DAN KAU MENEMBUS KAKIKU!"

"AKU SUNGMIN DAN AKU HANTU! PUAS KAU?" teriak Sungmin tepat di wajah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan pandangan campur aduk dan tidak bisa dideskripsikan.

"K-kau.. H-hantu?"

Sungmin menjambak rambutnya frustasi. "IYA! AKU HANTU! AKU HANTU AKU HANTU AKU HANTU!"

"!" teriak Kyuhyun histeris. "TOLONG JANGAN GANGGU AKU! JANGAN BUNUH AKU! AKU MASIH MUDA! BELUM KAWIN! HUWAAAAAAA!"

Sungmin melongo melihat tingkah bocah di depannya, menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam lagi, ia benar-benar jengah menghadapi bocah penakut ini.

"Badan aja gede, ngeliat hantu cakep kayak aku aja ciut. Cih, babo!" gumam Sungmin.

"YA! SECAKEP APAPUN HANTU ITU TETAP SAJA DIA HANTU! DASAR HANTU BABO!" teriak Kyuhyun gak nyantai. Ini anak kapan nyantainya, sih?

"DIAM DAN DENGARKAN AKU UNTUK SEKALI SAJA, BOCAH BABO!" teriak Sungmin lebih gak nyantai. Kyuhyun diam seketika.

"Aku disini karena.."

**-xoxoxo-**

**TBC**

**-xoxoxo-**

**A/N** :: GYAHAHAHA! lagi-lagi author bikin fic gaje..

Mian ya kalo ceritanya aneh, garing bin jayus.. maapkan saya TT

Buat yang udah review di **Complicated**, author berterimakasih banyaaak buat para readers dan reviewers ^^

Yak! Fic ini bakal author lanjutin kalo banyak yang setuju fic ini di update..

Maka dari itu… review yaa puhlease~ *muka melas*

**Kritik dan saran sangat dibutuhkan. Mind to review, please?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me and That Ghost**

**A Super Junior Fanfiction**

**Disclaimer **: I owned nothing but the plot.

**Summary** : Ketika seorang Kyuhyun bertemu dengan sesosok hantu bernama Sungmin yang lambat laun merubah hidupnya.

**Happy reading! **

"Aku disini karena.."

"Karena?"

"Aku disini karena.. Kenapa, ya?"

**GUBRAK**

Kyuhyun langsung ambruk di lantai.

"KAU INI BODOH APA GIMANA, SIH?" teriak Kyuhyun frustasi sambil menjambak rambutnya kuat-kuat. Ia membenarkan posisinya menjadi duduk kembali dan menyandarkan dirinya di pintu kamarnya.

"Ehehe.." sedangkan Sungmin tertawa sweatdrop tanpa dosa sedikitpun sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Huft, kau itu.. Kalau begitu, ceritakan padaku kenapa kau bisa jadi hantu begini!" kata Kyuhyun sambil memandang Sungmin dengan antusias.

Sungmin menaruh jari telunjuknya di bibirnya. "Hmm.. Gimana, yah.."

Kyuhyun berdecak pelan, "ayolah.. setidaknya ada hal yang bisa membuatku yakin bahwa kau ini memang hantu baik-baik.."

"Mwo? Maksudmu? Oke, baiklah.. Jadi, waktu itu.."

.

.

Waktu itu Sungmin sedang berada di sebuah mall ternama di Korea, ia sedang mencari-cari kado untuk ulang tahun pacarnya.

Sedangkan pacarnya minta dibelikan sebuah netbook berwarna ungu, Sungmin berusaha menyanggupi keinginan sang kekasih hatinya yang tercinta itu.

Tapi seketika harapan Sungmin dan cintanya pada kekasihnya kandas begitu saja ketika ia melihat seorang perempuan berambut _curly_ merah kehitaman sedang jalan berdampingan—bahkan merangkul—dengan seorang lelaki berambut pirang kecoklatan dengan mesranya.

Sungmin yang sedang memegang laptop lucu itu langsung melepaskan pegangannya kepada laptop lucu itu sehingga laptop tersebut jatuh ke lantai dan pecah begitu saja.

Perempuan itu segera menoleh mendengar suara jatuhan tersebut dan langsung berteriak ketika menemukan kekasihnya sedang terpaku dengan wajah memerah.

"Sungmin-ah!" teriak perempuan itu dan mendekati Sungmin ragu-ragu.

"Jangan dekati aku! Ternyata kau selingkuh dengan mochi Cina ini! Kau.." teriak Sungmin tertahan. Ia langsung berlari meninggalkan perempuan tersebut.

Ah, kalian mau tahu siapa perempuan yang katanya pacar Sungmin sekaligus selingkuh sama Henry itu? Ya, perempuan itu adalah author.

AH! MAAF KESALAHAN TEKNIS!

.

.

"Jadi kau bunuh diri ketika tahu pacarmu itu selingkuh?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan wajah emosi. "MANA ADA CERITA YANG SEPERTI ITU? KAU MATI KONYOL!"

Sungmin terkekeh, "memang tidak pernah ada cerita seperti itu, babo.."

"Lalu?"

"Aku meninggal karena kecelakaan motor satu bulan yang lalu," jawab Sungmin tenang.

"Kecelakaan motor? Kok bisa?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Begini.. Sebagai hadiah ulang tahunku, adikku membelikan motor _sport_ yang dari dulu aku mau. Memang uangnya tidak sepenuhnya punya dia, tapi ia yang tahu keinginanku langsung merengek ke appa-ku agar membelikanku motor itu.." Sungmin menghela nafas sejenak.

"Akhirnya aku mendapatkan motor itu sebulan kemudian setelah hari ulang tahunku.. Lalu, aku yang baru pulang dari luar kota langsung mencoba motor impianku tersebut untuk pertama kalinya.." sekarang sepasang mata Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun lurus.

"Lalu saat kau pertama kali mengendarainya, kau kecelakaan?" sambung Kyuhyun seolah-olah bisa menebak lanjutan dari peristiwa tersebut.

Sungmin mengangguk, "waktu keluar dari komplek, sebuah mobil besar langsung menghantamku dan motorku.. Dan setelah itu aku koma kurang lebih sebulan dan lalu meninggal.." jelasnya.

"Lalu motormu baik-baik saja?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan wajah polos.

Sedangkan Sungmin yang sedang menunduk, mulai mengeluarkan aura kehitaman di sekelilingnya.

"A-ah.. Maksudku.." Kyuhyun langsung merapatkan tubuhnya ke pintu.

"Motorku sama sekali tidak rusak, tuh.." jawab Sungmin tenang, aura menyeramkannya hilang seakan-akan ditelan bumi.

"Mana mungkin bisa begitu?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi-lagi dengan ekspresi tidak percaya.

Sungmin hanya mengangkat bahunya, "entah.. Aku juga tidak tahu, sampai sekarang aku juga bingung.."

"Hmm, lalu bagaimana adikmu? Apa dia baik-baik saja setelah kejadian itu?" tanya Kyuhyun. "Menurut analisaku pasti dia sangat tertekan karena kejadian itu, karena motor itulah kau jadi kecelakaan.." kata Kyuhyun dengan pose detektif.

"Kau benar, ia sangat terpukul.. Karena setelah kejadian itu, nilainya merosot drastis dan pada akhirnya appa dan umma-ku sepakat memindahkan sekolahnya ke Seoul." Jelas Sungmin santai, ia mengganti posisinya dan sekarang duduk bersila berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun.

"Kau menghantuinya?" teriak Kyuhyun histeris.

Sungmin mengangguk lemah, "maksudku sih bukan untuk mengganggunya, aku hanya ingin mengetahui keadaannya setelah aku pergi.. Ternyata.." ia menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku membuatnya hancur.."

Kyuhyun memandangi Sungmin yang kini sedang tertunduk dihadapannya, Kyuhyun bisa merasakan jelas perasaan Sungmin saat ini. Tanpa disadari olehnya, ia sudah membuat adiknya menderita.

"Sebenarnya itu bukan sepenuhnya salahmu, Sungmin.." kata Kyuhyun tiba-tiba. Sungmin langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan balas memandang Kyuhyun.

"Karena semuanya sudah diatur dan dirancang sebaik mungkin oleh Tuhan, tidak mungkin kau begini karena kemauanmu. Aku yakin kau tidak mungkin membuat adikmu kecewa secara sengaja, tapi ini sudah takdirmu dan adikmu. Begitupun juga dengan aku dan kau, kita bertemu karena takdir.." jelas Kyuhyun panjang lebar, sebuah senyum tulus terukir di bibir Kyuhyun.

Sungmin terdiam sejenak, namun sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum. "Kau benar, Kyu.. Gomawo.." Sungmin beringsut mendekati Kyuhyun dan memeluknya. Tapi lagi-lagi..

"YAH! JANGAN SEPERTI ITU! KAU MENEMBUS BADANKU!" teriak Kyuhyun sambil berusaha menjauhkan Sungmin darinya.

**-xoxoxo-**

"Hey! Lagi-lagi kamu! Kenapa kamu itu selalu merusak istana pasirku, heh!" teriak suara cempreng itu lagi-lagi.

Kyuhyun yang sedang asik menghancurkan istana pasir di depannya kini menoleh dan mendapati anak kecil yang kemarin dengan wajah sebal.

PLETAK

"Aduh, sa-sakit noona!" teriak Kyuhyun ketika anak itu menjitak kepala Kyuhyun kuat-kuat.

"—apa? Noona katamu?" ulang anak kecil itu dengan mata melotot. "Me-memangnya aku ke—"

"Ah, baiklah.. Biar aku buat ulang istana pasirmu. Kelihatannya kau suka membangun istana pasir, ya?" potong Kyuhyun. Sedangkan anak itu hanya mengangguk dan ikut berjongkok membangun istana pasir itu ulang di kotak pasir tersebut.

Disela-sela kegiatannya membangun istana pasir, Kyuhyun melirik kearah anak kecil yang sedang sibuk menggali tanah tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya sama sekali.

'Dia manis..' batin Kyuhyun. Matanya sibuk memandang anak yang memakai bandana berwarna merah dengan corak kotak-kotak hitam, rambut curly merahnya yang tergerai sangat senada dengan sweater berwarna putih gading yang dimilikinya.

"Noona.. Noona cantik, yah!" seru Kyuhyun spontan.

PLAK

"Sudah kubilang aku bukan noona-mu! Dan AKU INI NAMJA! Kenapa kau menyebutku cantik?" teriak anak itu frustasi setelah menggeplak pipi Kyuhyun dan segera berlari meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

"N-namja? M-mustahil.."

.

.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" teriak Kyuhyun dan seketika itu juga terbangun dari tidurnya. "Kenapa akhir-akhir ini aku selalu memimpikan itu.." gumamnya seraya menghapus keringatnya.

"Ada apa, Kyu?" sahut Sungmin tiba-tiba dan melayang rendah menuju tempat tidur Kyuhyun.

"GYAAAAAAAAAA!"

**-xoxoxo-**

"Jangan muncul tiba-tiba begitu, dong.. Aku kan kaget, baru dapat mimpi buruk langsung ngeliat kau melayang-layang begitu!" protes Kyuhyun sambil melahap rotinya.

"Haha, mian.. Memangnya kau mimpi apa, sih?" tanya Sungmin sambil menarik kursi dan duduk disebelahnya.

"Err.. Bukan apa-apa, kok.." elak Kyuhyun. "Eh, alarm apa ini bunyi jam segini?" gumam Kyuhyun ketika alarm handphone nya berbunyi.

"Ulangan Fisika bab 1 sampai bab 3, oh.." gumam Kyuhyun santai. Namun sedetik kemudian matanya melotot, "ULANGAN FISIKA 3 BAB? WHAT THE—"

"Kenapa, Kyu?" tanya Sungmin keheranan.

Kyuhyun melirik Sungmin dengan pandangan horror, "hari ini.."

**-xoxoxo-**

"Katanya kau gak belajar sama sekali, Kyu? Kok bisa dapet 100 gitu?" tanya Henry keheranan sambil memandang kertas ulangan Kyuhyun, berharap bahwa ada satu soal yang salah diperiksa sama gurunya. "Rasanya gak adil kalau ingat aku belajar mati-matian dapet 98 sedangkan kau.."

"Kyuhyun gitu loh, masa iya ulangan fisika aja gak bisa?" balas Kyuhyun sok. Henry mencibir.

"Kalau gak ada aku pasti kau gak akan dapat nilai sama sekali, Kyu.." gumam Sungmin dengan nada meremehkan. Ia melirik Kyuhyun yang kini mendelik kepadanya. "Memangnya ada soal yang kau kerjakan sendiri?"

"Berisik, Min!" balas Kyuhyun kesal.

"Hah? Apaan, Kyu?" tanya Henry.

'Aish, aku lupa kalau Henry gak bisa lihat atau dengar Sungmin!' batin Kyuhyun,

"Ah, itu.. Bukan apa-apa, pinggangku sakit, Hen." Jawab Kyuhyun asal sambil merebahkan dirinya di sandaran kursi.

**-xoxoxo-**

"Kyu, makan malam sudah siap!" seru Sungmin.

"Makan malam?" tanya Kyuhyun dari ruang TV. Ia mendekati Sungmin yang kini sedang menata piring dan gelas di meja makan dengan santainya. "Kok bisa?"

"Bisa dong~" jawab Sungmin enteng dan terus menata meja sambil bersiul.

"Kok bisa? Megang aku aja nembus, kok.." kata Kyuhyun ragu-ragu. Kyuhyun menarik kursi dan duduk disana, mengambil piring, nasi dan lauk. "Ayo makan—Min?"

'Glek,' Kyuhyun menelan ludah dan berkeringat dingin ketika menemukan Sungmin yang tadi sedang bersiul-siul sambil menata meja kini terdiam dan menunduk dengan aura hitam kelabu di sekelilingnya.

"DASAR GATAU DIRI! UDAH DI KASIH MAKAN MALAH NGEJEK! NGELUNJAK! DASAR BABBO!"

Dan makan malam itu berakhir dengan peristiwa mengenaskan dimana Kyuhyun harus rela badan kurusnya dinodai dengan piring, sendok, garpu, pisau dan alat-alat dapur lainnya.

**-tobecontinued-**

**A/N :: J**eongmal mianhae, readers.. Saya baru bebas dari UTS abal-abal tepat hari ini~ makanya baru bisa update sekarang, hehe.. Makasih ya buat yang review chap ini sama review chap terakhir Complicated, xixixi :P

Ohya, aku kan gak bilang kalau anak kecil yang istana pasirnya dihancurin itu laki-laki, kok pada tau ya kalo itu cowo? XD disitu dia cewe dan ternyata cowo yang pake baju cewe.. nanti kalian tahu deh dianya siapa ;P

Akhir kata, lagi bingung mau cingcong apalagi..

Kritik dan saran sangat dibutuhkan. Mind to review**?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me and That Ghost**

**A Super Junior fanfiction**

**Warning**: Crack! Don't like don't read!

**Summary** : Kyuhyun bertemu dengan Sungmin tanpa disengaja. Kyuhyun jengah dan begitupun dengan Sungmin. Kyuhyun si babo dan Sungmin si hantu aegyo. Bagaimana kisahnya?

**Disclaimer** : SJ belongs to themselves and SM Entertainment. This fiction is mine.

**Happy reading!**

* * *

**-xoxoxo-**

* * *

"Aku nggak ngerti kenapa kau gak pergi ke sekolah hari ini, Kyu.. Padahal hari ini kau ada ulangan, 'kan?" tanya Sungmin kepada Kyuhyun sambil membuka lembar demi lembar buku agenda milik Kyuhyun. Kini ia sedang duduk di kursi belajar Kyuhyun dan membelakangi Kyuhyun.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun yang sedang berbaring di tempat tidur hanya meringis, "aku sakit.."

"Sakit?" ulang Sungmin. Ia memutar kursi belajar Kyuhyun dan memandang Kyuhyun. "Tampangmu gak kelihatan seperti orang sakit, tahu!"

Kyuhyun mengerang, ia menutup kedua matanya yang sedari terpejam dengan sebelah tangannya. "Aku sakit, nggak enak badan. Aku gak mau sekolah!"

Sungmin mendengus melihat tingkah lelaki manja di hadapannya itu, "hari ini ada tiga ulangan, Kyuhyun! Akan lebih bagus kalau kau tidak ikut ulangan susulan!" pekik Sungmin.

"Aku sakit!" rengeknya.

"Ya! Kau cuma sakit seperti itu saja gak mau sekolah, aku aja demam tinggi masih bisa ulangan!" balas Sungmin. "Ulangan matematika, biologi dan ekonomi.. Oh, plus kuis akuntansi? Hey! Kau pasti kesulitan mengejarnya!"

"LEE SUNGMIN! Aku sakit. Dan aku nggak mau ke sekolah. Diam saja. Kau mengerti?" teriak Kyuhyun frustasi.

"Pabboya! Aku kasihan sama orang tuamu punya anak macam kau. Bikin dosa aja," ejek Sungmin sambil melayang-layang di atas Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun membuka matanya dan menemukan Sungmin sedang melayang-layang dengan wajah mengerikan—yang dibuat-buat. Mata Kyuhyun membulat sempurna.

"YA! LEE SUNGMIN!"

Bersamaan dengan teriakan itu, handphone dan ipod Kyuhyun yang ada di sisi bantalnya langsung melayang ke langit-langit kamar.

-xoxoxo-

"Ya, uri magnae nggak masuk hari ini?" tanya Eunhyuk sambil menyeruput milkshake strawberry-nya.

"Iya, katanya sakit.. Nggak tahu deh sakit apa, kayaknya kemarin dia sehat-sehat aja." Jawab Henry merespon pertanyaan temannya sekaligus hyung-nya itu.

"Fisik sih sehat selalu dia, sih.. Jiwanya? Itu yang patut dipertanyakan.." gumam Donghae sambil merebahkan tubuhnya di sandaran sofa.

Mereka bertiga kini berada di rumah Henry. Maksudnya sih mau mengerjakan tugas kelompok barengan, berhubung kelompok tetap mereka adalah Kyuhyun, Henry, Eunhyuk dan Donghae. Biasanya juga mereka mengerjakannya di rumah Kyuhyun, tetapi karena si magnae paling tua itu sedang sakit. Jadi mereka memilih rumah 'the real magnae' untuk mengerjakan tugas.

Sekalian numpang makan, umma-nya Henry selalu masak-masakan enak tiap mereka berkunjung ke rumah si Mochi itu. Sungguh hyungdeul yang nggak modal, batin Henry paling dalam.

"Ya! Mochi! Tumben kau ngajak teman-temanmu ke rumah?" sahut sebuah suara.

Henry tersentak mendengar suara itu, dia pikir makhluk ini nggak ada di rumah. Jadi dia dengan sukarela mengajak—atau lebih tepatnya dipaksa-hyungdeulnya ke rumahnya.

Sungguh sebuah kehormatan untuk memperkenalkan manusia ini.

"T-Thunder.. Hyung.." Henry melirik ke arah belakang ragu-ragu, dengan efek slowmotion dan background kilat-kilat dan suara petir, ia mendapati seorang lelaki bertubuh besar yang mukanya nggak jauh-jauh amat dari mukanya sendiri.

"Ne, aku memang hyung-mu. Kenapa kau menatapku horror seperti itu, sih?" tanya lelaki yang diidentifikasi adalah kakak Henry, Thunder—yang nama aslinya Sanghyun.

"MWOOOOOOOOOO?"

Eunhyuk dan Donghae memandang Thunder dengan tampang terkejut campur nista. Mata mereka memandang Thunder dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki tanpa berkedip sedetikpun. Mulut mereka juga sama-sama terbuka. Henry yakin, satu detik lagi akan ada iler yang keluar dari mulut keduanya.

"THUNDER-HYUNG? THUNDER MBLAQ? CHEONDONG? JINJJAYOOOOOOOOOO?" teriak Eunhyuk dan Donghae bersamaan norak.

Thunder mengerjap-kerjapkan matanya, "i-iya.. Saya." Lalu ia melirik adiknya yang sedang jawsdropped di tempat dengan pandangan apa-yang-terjadi-dengan-mereka-dongsaeng?

Sedangkan Henry hanya menunduk malu dan mengangkat bahunya.

"THUNDER-HYUNG ITU HYUNG NYA HENRY?" tanya EunHae serempak. Thunder yang masih memperhatikan adiknya yang bertampang-hidup-enggan-matipun-tak-mau mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah duo gaje tersebut.

Thunder menutup matanya dengan lengan kanannya dan mundur selangkah ketika terkena pantulan cahaya yang menyilaukan matanya. EunHae memandanginya dengan mupeng beserta efek blingbling dari wajah mereka.

"SEMBAH DEWA JASHIN! THUNDER HYUNG! KAMI PENGGEMARMU!"

-xoxoxo-

"Kalian itu.. Memalukan saja!" dengus Henry sambil berjalan jauh di depan Eunhyuk dan Donghae. Ia benar-benar tidak habis pikir, ternyata murid sekolah terkenal macam sekolah mereka ini bisa jadi sangat teramat norak sekali seperti tadi kalau bertemu dengan artis.

Sepertinya kalimat tidak efektif seperti tadi tidak bisa mendeskripsikan sebagaimana norak dan nistanya EunHae di mata Henry.

"Mochi-yah! Kenapa kau nggak pernah cerita kalau Thunder-hyung itu adalah hyungmu?" tanya Donghae nepsong sambil menatap Henry penuh harap, ia menarik-narik bahu Henry.

"Tahu nih! Mochi-chagi payah! Jadi selama ini dia selalu bertemu dengan artis! Gak bisa dipercaya!" pekik Eunhyuk nafsu sambil menarik-narik bahu kiri Henry sedangkan Donghae melakukan hal yang sama dengan bahu kanan Henry.

"KALIAN NORAK BANGET, SIH!" Henry melepaskan tangan-tangan nafsu yang bisa menggrepenya kapan saja.

Ah, itu dia! Batin Henry kegirangan. Ia segera membuka gerbang tinggi milik kediaman Kyuhyun dan berjalan ke dalam tanpa mempedulikan dua hyungnya yang masih sibuk ber-fanboy-ing ria.

TENG TONG

"Kyu.. Ada yang datang, tuh.." panggil Sungmin.

"Engghhhh.." hanya erangan yang didapatkan Sungmin, ternyata Kyuhyun masih tertidur pulas.

TENG TONG

"Kyuuu~!" panggil Sungmin lagi. Suaranya sedikit mendesah, siapa tahu dengan suara Sungmin yang ehemseksiehem ini Kyuhyun bisa bangun dari sleeping beast nya.

Tapi Kyuhyun masih saja tidur. Malah makin pulas.

TENG TONG TENG TONG TENG TONG TENG TONG

"KYUHYUN!" kini suara Sungmin meninggi.

Tapi hasilnya masih sama, Kyuhyun malah makin tidur nyenyak. Memangnya suara Sungmin itu lagu nina bobo, apa?

"Huh! Ya sudah, aku bukain aja pintunya!" gerutu Sungmin sambil melayang dan menuju pintu utama di lantai bawah.

TENG TONG TENG TONG TENG TONG TENG TONG

CKLEKCKLEKCKLEKCKLEK

"KYUHYUN! YA CHO KYUHYUN!" teriak Henry kesal. Ia memainkan kenop pintu dengan tidak sabaran. Henry makin pusing melihat hyungdeul yang sedang bermain serenade di depan pagar.

"CHO KYUHYUN! HYUNG! GEGE! KOKO! BROTHER! AA! ABANG! MAS! BUKA PINTUNYAAAAA!" teriak Henry frustasi sambil menggedor-gedor pintu tak berdosa itu.

CKLEK

KRIIEETT

Henry menghentikan aktifitas menggedor-gedor pintu kayu tersebut ketika kenop pintu turun dan pintu itu terbuka. Ia merinding.

"Kyu?" Kyuhyun menyembulkan kepalanya masuk ke dalam ruangan. "Hello, anybody home?"

Henry melangkah masuk ke ruangan tersebut, "Spada? Kyu.. Kau dimana, hey?"

Tidak ada balasan. Hanya pantulan suara Henry yang terdengar. Henry bergidik ngeri, ia langsung naik tangga dan menuju kamar Kyuhyun.

CKLEK

Henry melongo seketika di tempatnya ketika mendapati seorang pria kurus sedang tertidur pulas di atas tempat tidurnya.

"K-Kyuhyun sedang tidur di kamarnya," Henry menunjuk Kyuhyun. "Lalu pintu terbuka dengan sendirinya," Henry menunjuk arah lain yang ia maksudkan sebagai pintu utama.

Henry mengulang perkataannya sambil menunjuk Kyuhyun lalu menunjuk pintu. Menunjuk Kyuhyun dan pintu. Kyuhyun dan—KALAU BEGITU SIAPA YANG MEMBUKA PINTU BARUSAN? Batin Henry gak santai.

-xoxoxo-

"KYUHYUN!"

BYUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRR

"PUAH!" Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi tertidur pulas kini langsung terduduk di atas tempat tidurnya yang basah. "Eh, kok basah? Bocor, ya? Eh, hujan? OY! TOLONG BANJIR! TOLONG TOLONG!" teriak Kyuhyun sambil meloncat dari tempat tidur dan langsung memakai pelampung bebek kuning terdekat—yang author nggak tahu asalnya darimana.

"HEH! KALIAN! CEPAT SELAMATKAN DIRI KALIAN! SEKARANG BA—" racauan Kyuhyun langsung terhenti ketika sebuah bantal guling menghantamnya dan membuat dirinya terjerembab di lantai dengan tidak elit.

"KAU! APA—eh? Kok kalian disini?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan tampang polos.

Henry menggeram menahan kesal, Eunhyuk mengelus-elus punggung Henry pelan dan Donghae memegang ember.

"Kalian kenapa bisa masuk rumahku?" tanya Kyuhyun polos.

Henry terdiam, sepertinya kekesalannya sudah meluap entah kemana. Ia memandang Eunhyuk dan Donghae tanpa arti.

"Aku nggak tahu, tiba-tiba aku lihat pintu terbuka dan Henry sudah tidak ada di depan pintu. Aku baru tahu si Mochi ini punya kunci cadangan rumahmu," jelas Eunhyuk—yang sudah mulai waras-sambil memandang Kyuhyun lurus.

Ia memandang Henry bingung. "A-aniyo! Aku nggak punya!" sergah Henry.

"Lalu siapa yang buka pintu, Mochaaaay?" tanya Donghae bingung.

Kyuhyun terdiam, lalu ekor matanya memandang ke belakang Henry. Tepat diatas tempat tidur, Sungmin sedang duduk manis sambil tersenyum dan ber-dadah-dadah-ria kepada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas. "Yah, kalian pasti bisa masuk kalau ada hantu tengik di rumahku.. Aigo," Kyuhyun memijat pelipisnya.

"MWO?"

"Maksudmu—?"

"Di rumahmu ini—"

"ADA HANTU?" teriak Eunhyuk, Henry dan Donghae bersamaan. Tampang mereka sama babonya seperti ketika EunHae bertemu dengan Thunder.

"Ma-maksudku bukan begitu.. Mana mungkin di rumahku ada hantu, hahaha.. Iya, mana mungkin!" elak Kyuhyun sambil tertawa garing.

Ketiga orang itu saling berpandangan.

"Err.. Lalu, kenapa kalian datang ke rumahku?"

-xoxoxo-

**Nan ji geum Danger**

**Han gyeop du gyeop pe seu chyu ri cheo reom ya ggeul lyeo**

Kyuhyun memandang nista ke arah TV, disana ia dengan wig hitam pendek dengan style Chibi Maruko-chan sedang mengcover lagu Pinocchio milik girlband di sekolah mereka f(x).

Sebenarnya Kyuhyun tidak bisa dibilang mengcover karena sejak awal di rekam, ia hanya menunduk dan sesekali menggaruk kepalanya yang gatal.

**Eu myeo deu reo teum sa I ggul cheo reom**

**Na neun pinokio ~**

Eunhyuk dengan wig panjangnya mengibas-ngibaskan rambutnya sok seksi, matanya penuh memandang kamera. Sedangkan Donghae? Ia mengikuti gaya Krystal dan memaju-mundurkan dadanya, sekali lagi, sok seksi.

**Neo ba gge mo reu neun nae ga dwae sseo a seu ra seul wi tae wi tae shi jak twae neun SHOW****  
**Kyuhyun berjengit ketika melihat Sungmin berada dibelakangnya—tengah-tengah EunHae- dan menembus dirinya ketika mengatakan 'Show'. Sedangkan raut wajah Sungmin tampak ceriaaa sekali.

"HIIIY~!" Kyuhyun menaikan kakinya ke atas sofa. "Videonya mengerikan!"

"Ah, benarkah begitu, Kuyuu~? Kalau begitu.. Ayo kita upload ke Youtube!" seru Donghae gembira, "Mochi-ah! Ayo upload!"

"Ne, ne. Tunggu sebentar," Henry mencabut memory card yang tadi sempat ia tanamkan ke TV dan memasukannya ke laptop putih Eunhyuk.

"Oke, uploaded! Pasti dapet sambutan meriah dari para Sparkyu, Fishy dan Jewel! Dan tentunya dari para Strings yang memuji video yang taken and edited by aku!" seru Henry semangat dengan logat campuran dengan bahasa Inggris yang kacau.

"Kalian.. Gila apa, ya?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum getir. "Lagian kenapa harus ada adegan kayak gini, sih?" teriak Kyuhyun frustasi.

"Salahin author, kayaknya author akhir-akhir ini lagi stress deh.." sahut Henry cuek.

"AUTHOR? SIAPA LAGI AUTHOR?" pekik Kyuhyun, ia menjambak-jambak rambutnya frustasi sambil melangkah menuju dapur untuk mengambil air minum.

"Hihihi, teman-temanmu menyenangkan, Kyunnie-ah~!" ujar Sungmin yang mengikuti Kyuhyun ke dapur, ia melayang rendah mengitari Kyuhyun yang sedang melamun.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

PRANG

"Kyuhyun?"

Gelas dan botol kaca berisi air dingin yang Kyuhyun pegang pun jatuh ke lantai sesuai dengan teori gravitasi yang dikemukakan Newton ketika Kyuhyun mendapati hawa dingin dari Sungmin di sekitarnya.

"SUDAH KUBILANG JANGAN MENGAGETKAN ORANG, PABBOYA!"

"Eh, Kyu?" panggil Eunhyuk, Henry dan Donghae serempak ketika melihat Kyuhyun membentak-bentak angin.

"K-Kyu? Gwaenchanayo?"

Dan Kyuhyun menelan ludah gugup, khawatir tentang apa yang terjadi selanjutnya ketika ia tertangkap basah membentak Sungmin—yang kasat mata.

"A-a.. Aku.."

* * *

**-tobecontinued-**

* * *

**A/N :: Saya pikir fic ini bakal discontinued ya ampun! Ternyata nggak sama sekali! XD**

**Dan saya minta maaf karena update-an yang lama dan gak memuaskan ini, apa ini makin garing bin jayus? T^T**

**Dan kenapa aku masukkin adegan EunKyuHae yang ngecover Pinocchio? Karena aku bener-bener jatuh cinta ama MV itu! XD**

**Oke, gak banyak cingcong.. Mind to review?**

**PS :: Selamat menempuh ujian nasional buat para author-author disini yang kelas 9! Semoga sukses ya! :D**


End file.
